Electricity
by booyueah08
Summary: It took 1 week for them to get to know each other and to be with each other. But why only 1 week? one shot:D


ELECTRICITY

**booyueah08: this will be my first fanfic for shugo chara. hope you'll like it.**

[ikuto's POV]

I'm walking here in the street, wasting my time doing nothing.

I saw my sister and here she is, flirting with me again

I pushed her and causing her to fell on the ground.

I held my hand to her and she slapped it away. After that she stood up and ran away crying.

Another day has passed making me again a bad person.

I'm a bad person they say. I make my sister cry and I kill people for no reason at all.

I'm still walking here in the streets. I passed some old dudes smoking, some kids playing, some maniac girl with another maniac boy. Ew.

As I continued to walk, I heard a girl shout. The voice is near. Very near.

It's actually behind that tree that is another street away.

This is my chance to be good just for once. With this, I can feel the feeling of being a good guy just for once.

I ran to that tree and saw a maniac guy harassing a poor girl.

I kicked the guy, punched him and showed him what a bad boy I am.

After that, I helped the girl stood up.

I can't see her face clearly because it's really dark. But I can sense her. Strawberry.

She thanked me and left. I watched her left until her figure is gone.

By that time, I think. I felt something weird. What's this feeling taking over me? Usually, the girls that I've helped before falls for me quickly but that girl… She just left. Am I disappointed? I don't think so. Am I angry? Not at all.

I went home still thinking about that person.

The next day.

I was taking a walk again.

I saw my sister with another guy.

I looked at her, she was looking at me. I looked at the guy and he was looking at me too.

Weird.

I ignored them and took the other direction away from them and went to buy some milk.

As I was looking at the market, I saw some strawberry milk.

That person, flashed in my mind again. And that feeling went on me again.

I bought that strawberry milk and drank it as I walk in the street.

I was too busy thinking about that person that I did not notice that I've reached the park.

I only realize it when I heard some kids shout, as if they were having fun. I also heard someone singing…

Something inside me tells me that I should look for that person who is singing. I followed the voice and brought me to the playground where I saw the kids who were having fun and somewhere near that playground was a girl sitting on a bench with a lot of kids in front of her.

I went closer to them and I felt something again. What's this feeling taking over me?

I approached the person.

She smiled as she saw me.

Does she know me? Have I met her? Wait.

By the way that she looks, it doesn't look like that.

She's simple. She's neat. She's lovely and I think… she's nice.

But how come… she knows me? I'm a bad guy and I think she's not so how come?

As I came closer, she never took her eyes off me and her smile hasn't fade out yet.

When I'm already in front of her… The first thing she said to me was "It's nice to see you again"

A-a-again? Wait.

The winds came. Her scent flew on me.

Strawberry.

It is her.

It took 1 day to see her.

Another day to like her...

Another day to confess to her…

Her name is Amu Hinamori.

I introduced myself to her saying that I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

By that time, I felt destiny.

The fourth day, we are together. We spent that day together having fun.

It's my first time to have a picnic especially with her. It's my first time to experience a new feeling. The feeling you call love.

It's my first time to experience many things in life making me feel like I'm a good guy.

The fifth day came; I learned many things about her.

She is 18 years old. She doesn't know her parents.

She grew in the orphanage but has to leave when she was 13 years old

She spent her life all by herself.

Also, she's suffering a rare disease.

A disease that she can't explain. At first, I felt scared knowing that any minute of the day or some other day that we are together, she could be taken away from me. But that feeling disappeared when she said that she won't die yet and she would give her best to fight the pain she's feeling.

All those words comforted me.

Her golden eyes told me to believe and have faith in her that she won't leave me.

Her pink hair makes her unique among the rest making her only for me. That's why I don't want her to leave me.

…

While watching the stars late at night...

She told me that she loves me that she thanks me for saving her from that day.

I told her that since the day I met her, I never had anyone that made me feel this way

By that, we had our first kiss together… happy moment.

But it doesn't feel like it. It's like something's going to happen.

Why is she thanking me now?

Why is she saying that she loves me now?

I felt something weird. Usually, in some movies, they do this when they will be separated with each other or something like that.

I looked at her and she just smiled.

Her golden eyes comforted me.

I hugged her so tight that it felt like I want to be with her forever.

I was about to return her to her home when suddenly she fell in my arms unconsciously.

I felt something again. I can't explain it. Why do I keep feeling weird? I hate it. I hate this feeling.

I brought her to the hospital IMMEDIATELY.

I watched her as she is lying in the hospital bed. She's still beautiful. I want her. I need her. Please don't leave me.

I slept by her side to show her that WHATEVER HAPPENS, I WON'T LEAVE HER.

The sixth day came, she's still unconscious.

The doctor came and informed me about her state.

I begged the doctor to do anything just to make her live. But that is in the form of electricity. Not just simple medications or injections or whatsoever.

I went back to her side and watch her as she sleeps.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered to her

"I need you." I continued

"I want you."

"I love you."

"Amu."

"Please." I begged her. Not knowing, tears are already coming out of my eyes. This is the first time I cried and begged this much. What can I do? I really want her. I want her to live.

After some time, I felt her hands move. I stopped crying and looked at her.

By that, her eyes opened.

"Amu!" I cried. I went to her and hugged her.

"Ikuto" I heard him say. I broke the hug at looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she says where tears are flowing down from her eyes

"Amu. It's okay. Don't stress yourself. Be strong Amu. Please be strong" I whispered to her. With that, I kissed her making her smile.

I never left her side.

The seventh day came… as I woke up... I saw her staring at me.

I kissed her forehead… down to her nose… and down to her lips.

After that, I hugged her and she just smiled and hugged me back.

After that, she said that she want some food.

Before I leave her to get some food,

"Ikuto, thank you very much. I love you and I will always will." I heard her said. I smiled at her and by that, I left.

I'm here all alone in the elevator reflecting about the things she just said.

I was about to get out of the elevator when suddenly there's a sudden black out in the hospital.

Not knowing, tears fell in my eyes.

"She's gone." I whispered to myself and continued to cry.

She left me.

The following day is her good bye day.

I realized that she knows that she would be leaving any minute that day that's why she told me to get her some food so that I won't see her suffer.

She told me those words before I left as a sign of her nearly goodbye.

As I watch the her body to be buried in the ground, tears fell down from my eyes again.

The kids.

Me.

Cries for her.

So wherever may she be now, I hope she's okay.

A day hasn't passed yet and I'm already missing her.

I miss her touch.

I miss her scent.

I miss her voice.

I miss everything about her.

I love her and I will always will.

"Amu."

End.

**booyueah08: review please. thank you.**


End file.
